new_divinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Yotta All-Being
(WIP) Yotta is the tiny word for the magnitudes of the divinity Detuumn Glask Aki. All-being, all-places and also no-place. Aki are the people that Worship as part of The House and Detuumn Glask is the name of every forest, every birdsong, and every storm. There is no real history to this goddess, or pantheon, or place of belonging. Yotta is All-Things. Development Yotta is born out of unity, the singular cycle that is life and all of the pieces that make it up. Long, long ago, in the Place before Places, All-Places and No-place, a grove existed. A grove verdant and full of life and peace and the Way of Things. It is arguable whether it was worship from beasts or people that birthed Glask out of the grove and into All-Being, or if it was simply coincidence. In some ideas, a body is born of worship and sacrifice. At first it is a simple animal, a boar, and later it becomes many, many things. Until it is so many things, it is pink and has six eyes and sometimes a horse for a lower body. Appearance Detuumn Glask Aki is usually pink or earthy brown, with four arms, at least two legs, six eyes, membranous wings, a tail, at least ten horns, and at least two sets of nonfertile genitals. Various virtual, human-made representations of the Godbeast can be found here. Worship Veneration and worship are all appreciated by this divinity--as it is possibly what gave them will to have a physical body and to become actively involved in this world. There are as many ways to worship as there are people, but Glask Aki prefers several things. Dance Dance following the movement of animals or trees or particular emotions particularly pleases Yotta. It is a symbol of awareness of the outside and inside worlds. It is letting go of human decorum to portray something inherently connected to the conditions of life. They prefer each dancer make their own dance, either as singular dancers or as pairs or groups. Dances should be held outdoors on level, solid earth, and barefoot or barebodied if possible. Symbolic or blessed items and clothing may be worn for the dance. Music Chants and wordless outcry speak to the Godbeast directly. There is nothing like the sounds of many voices traveling together, and song is best done with others. No lyrics or musical accompaniment is necessary. Witchcraft and Magic The Godbeast is also a Godwitch. They encourage followers to embrace the ebb and flow of power within themselves and without, to seek inspiration in all things, and to enact their will upon the world. They enjoy candles, chants, blessing of objects, consumption of food offerings, and the keeping of ashes, written diaries and spellbooks, and various dried plants and herbs. Taxidermy and the keeping of furs and bones is also appreciated, especially if said items are blessed as tools of worship. Ritual is a sure-fire way to amuse and gain the attention of Yotta. Congregation This particular deity enjoys balance and fruitful relations between mortals and beasts. They encourage worshipers to live amongst one another, sharing houses and resources in the name of a sacred, beneficial lifestyle. Animal husbandry, the growing of one's own food, and keeping lush gardens are all recommended to worshipers wishing to congregate and live in the name of Yotta. House Aki House Aki is the divinity's private congregation. Members are hand selected by the divinity for various reasons, and invited to live with and support the survival of Detuumn Glask's flesh vessel. Not all whom are of this house necessarily worship in the ways listed above, but are still considered touched by the holiness. Associations Though not necessarily bound by symbolism as some other divinities are, Detuumn Glask prefers and approves of several items and beasts and Ways of Being. Animals Stones Plants Sounds Elements Activities Intentions Images ]